


Lose You To Love Me

by CinderSpots



Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [38]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Catherine saves her, Cussing, F/F, Fluff, He fucking sucks, and we love her for it, hi, if you don't you're clearly new, this is SIX, we all know who he is, we don't like the only male listed above
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSpots/pseuds/CinderSpots
Summary: To love, love, yeahTo love, love, yeahTo love, yeahI needed to lose you to love me, yeahTo love, love, yeahTo love, love, yeahTo love, yeahI needed to lose you to love me
Relationships: Catherine of Aragon/Jane Seymour, Henry VIII of England/Jane Seymour
Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800325
Kudos: 32





	Lose You To Love Me

_ You promised the world, _

_ And I fell for it. _

“I’ll give you everything you ever wanted Jane, just be with me!”

_ I put you first, _

_ And you adored it. _

“Hey my parents are having dinner on Saturday, are you free?”

“No, there’s a game.”

“Can’t you watch it another time?”

“No! Stop being selfish and cancel!”

“Alright…..”

_ Set fire to my forest. _

_ And you let it burn. _

_ Sang off key to my chorus. _

_ Cause it wasn't yours. _

“Tonight we are honoring Jane Seymour for -”

“Boooooo!”

Jane swiveled to see Henry, drunk, and booing her.

“Excuse me sir -”

“Booo!”

Her boss stepped forward, but Jane put a hand out to stop him.

“Henry, why are you drunk? And booing me?”

“I should’ve gotten the award not you.”

Jane’s shoulders dropped.

“I thought you’d be proud of me, not jealous.”

“I should’ve gotten it.”

Jane turned to her boss.

“Just give it to him.”

“What?”

“If it’ll make him happy, just give it to him.”

  
“You deserve that award Jane, not him.”

He shook his head and handed Henry the award.

_ I saw the signs and I ignored it. _

_ Rose colored glass all distorted. _

“You’re late, where were you?”

“None of your fucking business, where’s dinner?”

“It isn’t read yet.”

“God! Can’t you do anything?!”

____________

“You know he’s cheating on you right?”

One of Jane’s co workers commented. Jane swiveled to face her.

“He is not!”

“He tried to hit on me the other day, and Anne.”

“I don’t believe you.”

Jane picked up her salad and marched away, ignoring the dread in her stomach.

____________

_ Set fire to my purpose. _

_ And I let it burn. _

“I think you should quit.”

“What? Why?”

“You don’t need to work! I’ll take care of you!”

“I’ll think about it.”

_ Got off on my hurtin’ _

_ When it wasn’t yours. _

“What did I do wrong?”

“Everything, maybe if you’re a better girlfriend I won’t have to cheat on you.”

_ We’d always go into it blindly. _

“Marry me!”

“I - what?”

“Let’s get married!”

“But - but -”

“I’ll pay for everything, and you can plan!”

“I don’t -”

“It’s settled.”

_ I needed to lose you to find me. _

The co worker from before ended up being Jane’s best friend.

“Catti.”

“Hey Jane, what’s up.”

“He proposed.”

“Please tell me you said no.”

“I did.”

“Oh thank god.”

“And then he ignored it, and decided it was happening anyways.”

“How - how does that even happen?”

“Who the fuck knows, now stop doing your job and listen to me bitch about it.”

“Yes ma’am.”

_ This dance, it was killing me softly. _

“Why do you want to get married when you’re still with other women?”

“Don’t fucking question me!”

_ I needed to hate you to love me. _

“Jane, you haven’t been in for a while. I’m getting worried.”

Jane smiled as she listened to the fourth voicemail her friend had left. She was going to miss her, especially since there wasn’t a chance they could meet again after she quit. 

Just like he wanted.

He told her she’d be more beautiful as a housewife.

And she was fine with that.

As long as he was happy.

_ To love, love, yeah. _

_ To love, love, yeah. _

_ To love, yeah. _

_ I needed to lose you to love me, yeah. _

What she didn’t expect was for Catti to show up at her apartment that she shared with Henry.

“Catti! What are you doing here?”

Jane looked behind her nervously, at Henry who was asleep on the couch. He would be furious if he knew she was talking to someone other than him, especially Catti.

Although she had no idea why he hated her so much.

“Where have you been?”

Jane stepped out of the apartment, and shut the door as quietly as she could.

“Here.”

“Are you okay?”

“I’m quitting.”

“Why?”

“That’s what he wants.”

Fury lit in Catti’s eyes.

“Why are you still with him?”

“I love him.”

“No, you think you love him. Does he make you smile, or laugh? Do you miss him when he’s gone? Do you wish he was with you all the time?”

_ To love, love, yeah. _

_ To love, love, yeah. _

_ To love, yeah. _

_ I needed to lose you to love me. _

Jane’s stomach sank as she realized that none of the above applied to him.

(It applied to her, it applied to her.)

“I -”

The door swung open behind her to reveal Henry, in all his angry glory.

“What are you doing out here? Get back inside!”

He grabbed her and yanked her back inside. He shut the door behind him as he moved to talk to Catti.

“Please! Leave her alone!”

Their shouts could be heard through the door, and while Catti was in mid sentence she cut off with a gasp. A thud followed, and Jane knew exactly what happened.

He’d slapped her.

_ I gave my all, _

_ And they all know it. _

“He’s leaving you?!”

“I don’t even know.”

_ Then you tore me down, _

_ And now it’s showing. _

“What did he say to you?”

“That I was worthless, should’ve done better, all that kind of stuff.”

“You know that’s not true.”

“Hmm.”

_ In two months, _

_ You replaced us. _

_ Like it was easy. _

“How, why, how?”

Catti said as they walked.

Jane had gotten her job back with ease, her boss saying that everyone had missed her.

“Who would date him after what happened to you? No offense by the way.”

Jane nodded quietly.

_ Made me think I deserved it. _

“You shouldn’t be sad over him.”

“That isn’t it.”

“Oh, what is it then?”

“He was right.”

“About what?”

“I should’ve been better.”

_ In the thick of healing. _

“Jane you’re perfect the way you are.”

_ We’d always go into it blindly. _

“Do you maybe want to go to dinner with me tomorrow?”

Catti was standing awkwardly in front of Jane’s car.

Jane felt a flush form on her face, and she grinned.

“Sure, what time?”

“Six, I’ll pick you up?”

“Yeah, see you tomorrow Catti.”

_ I needed to lose you to find me. _

“Hey Jane.”

“Henry.”

“I’ve been thinking lately and - I miss you. Let’s get back together.”

“No.”

_ This dance, it was killing me softly. _

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me, I’m not interested.”

“Why not?”

_ I needed to hate you to love me. _

“You were a dick to me, now if you’ll excuse me, I have a date to get to.”

_ To love, love, yeah. _

_ To love, love, yeah. _

_ To love, yeah. _

_ I needed to lose you to love me, yeah. _

“Hey, I was just about to go inside.”

“We need to leave.”

“Why?”

“He’s here.”

“Fuck, why?”

“Take a guess.”

“Seriously?! The audacity of that man.”

Catti shook her head and unlocked her car.

(She had her own car, Jane was moving up in the world.)

“Let’s go.”

Catti drove them to an Italian place that had a valet.

A valet.

“Jesus, this has to be crazy expensive!”

_ To love, love, yeah. _

_ To love, love, yeah. _

_ To love, yeah. _

_ I needed to lose you to love me. _

“Only the best.”

Jane blushed again, and Catti grinned victoriously.

“Now let’s go inside, and let’s not look at the prices, I’d prefer to have a heart attack after dinner.”

“If that’s what you want.”

_ You promised the world, _

_ And I fell for it. _

“Okay so, normally I’m broke, so this fancy date is a one time thing. Next time might be a McDonald’s.”

_ I put you first, _

_ And you adored it. _

When they left Catti rushed ahead of Jane and held the door.

“After you.”

Jane giggled and walked through.

When Catti caught up to her Jane put her hand on her shoulder.

“Thank you.”

“For not being an oversized ginger man? Anytime.”

Jane laughed loudly and hooked her arm around Catti’s.

“No, although that does help, but for being so…..”

Jane floundered for a moment, searching for the right term.

“.....you.” She finished.

Catti pressed a kiss to Jane’s head.

“Of course, but I wasn’t joking about the next time being McDonalds.”

“I know, and that’s fine.”

_ Set fire to my forest. _

_ And you let it burn. _

_ Sang off key to my chorus. _

“Maybe this year, you’ll make it all the way to the front before someone boo’s.”

Jane hit Catti’s arm playfully.

“Shut up.”

_ To love, love, yeah. _

_ To love, love, yeah. _

_ To love, yeah. _

_ I needed to hate you to love me, yeah. _

“Ooh! And maybe you’ll get to hold it too, and keep it! Can you imagine?”

“You’re being annoying.”

“Once again we are giving this next one to Jane Seymour!”

Catti pushed her up, and Jane smiled at her.

She did make it to the stage.

She did get to hold it,

She also got to keep it too.

The boo’s on the other hand, were not so keen on giving her a win.

_ To love, love, yeah. _

_ To love, love, yeah. _

_ To love, yeah. _

_ I needed to hate you to love me, yeah. _

“Booo!”

“Again?” Jane said.

She moved swiftly down and handed Catti the trophy (who stared at it in longing), she stormed over to where Henry was at the bar.

Jane was nice, and didn’t get angry all that often.

So this was kind of scary.

She slapped him.

“What the fuck is your problem? Why are you even here? You weren’t nominated for anything, and we both know you’re incapable to be happy for someone else, so why?!”

“I wanted to talk to Catherine.”

For a moment, Jane had no idea who that was.

She’d been calling her Catti for so long, that she legitimately forgot that her name was Catherine.

“Why?’

“To tell her to fuck off my girl.”

_ To love, love, yeah. _

_ To love, love, yeah. _

_ To love, yeah. _

“She’s not your girl.”

Catti walked up behind her and handed Jane the trophy. She leaned over,

“If you don’t take that away from me I won’t give it back.” 

Causing Jane to smile up at her.

“She isn’t anyone’s girl jackass, she’s her own person.”

_ And now the chapters closed and done. _

Henry stepped forward and Cattu rolled her eyes. She lightly pushed and watched as he fell over due to his drunken state.

“If you want to pick a fight, try it when you’re able to stand.”

_ To love, love, yeah. _

_ To love, love, yeah. _

_ To love, yeah. _

Jane curled herself into Catti, and whispered a thank you into her neck.

Catti wrapped her arms around Jane’s waist and pulled her closer.

“Of course, now let’s go before he decides to try again.”

Catti turned with one of her arms still firmly wrapped around her and walked them out.

Just before they fully left Jane turned her head to look at Henry, drunk, and still on the ground floundering to get up.

That was who she used to love.

When she looked back over at Catti, who was focused on how to get the door open without letting Jane go, and smiled.

And that was who she loved now.

The difference was astounding.

Catti let out a little noise of success when she opened the door without losing contact with Jane, and pushed it open. Jane leaned her head on her shoulder, smiling when Catti kissed her head again.

_ And now it’s goodbye, it’s goodbye for us. _


End file.
